


Together We're Magic

by andbreatheme



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magic, Mystery, OT8, Quidditch, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andbreatheme/pseuds/andbreatheme
Summary: They say good things come in pairs.Minho was jolted backwards after his body collided with another in the tight train hallway.  He looked up, ready to exchange a short apology.  When he saw familiar brown hair, he sighed, his mood souring.  Of course he would inconveniently run into a Gryffindor on his way to this already inconvenient meeting.  Not just any Gryffindor either, but Chan Bang - his arch nemesis.ORThe story of a fifth-year at Hogwarts through the eyes of eight different students.(Stray Kids Hogwarts AU that NO ONE asked for).
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Snakes, Lions, Eagles, and Badgers

**Author's Note:**

> I think I can speak for a lot of people when I say that I love imagining my favorite groups in a Hogwarts AU - everything from sorting idols and how they would face obstacles and their strengths, weaknesses, patronuses. Out of my favorite groups, this was one I couldn't find a Hogwarts AU I liked - so I decided to make one.
> 
> I don't want to argue in the comments about my house choices. I sorted them in a way I liked and wanted for certain relationships and dynamics to work out. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions about what house anyone mentioned would be sorted into and that's okay. I respect everyone's opinions on that, and I hope you will respect my choices in turn. Same goes for the ships I choose as this progresses. I'm not into ship wars - I honestly ship everyone with everyone in every way imaginable. 
> 
> Important things to note: this story does have characters who deal with some past traumas. Things like self-harm, bullying, and neglect come into play, although only as memories. If you are sensitive to those things, maybe steer clear of this story. This is all fiction, but I never want to harm anyone by blind-sighting them with dark or sensitive themes (although I only do happy endings).
> 
> I think that's all I wanted to get out of the way here. I hope you guys enjoy. I have a twitter and a curious cat if you'd like to chat or follow :)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)

Minho Lee adjusted the small, green badge pinned to the front of his black school robes. The overhead lights of the Hogwarts Express glinted off the surface of the shiny, emerald pin. He smirked with a sense of pride as his dark brown eyes read over the silver letters:  _ Prefect.  _ The word gave him a sense of importance. He had not expected to have received the badge with his usual school supplies list not more than a month ago in the post. 

Becoming a Prefect was not something Minho had ever actively desired - not that it wasn't a great honor - but he was surprised Headmaster Hoseok had approved of his house's decision. Minho wasn't the most rule-abiding Slytherin. In fact, he and his best friend, Seungmin Kim, were well-known for pulling pranks, mostly on the stuck-up Gryffindors. To be fair, those dumb jocks practically asked for it. Someone needed to knock their ego down a peg or two - their overconfidence was  _ unhealthy. _

When the small badge had slipped out from the folds of the traditional parchment of his school supply list, Minho was surprised - excited, but surprised. He could still remember the small note that accompanied the pin.

_ Dear Mr. Lee, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that, based on the votes from your fellow Slytherins and myself, we have made the decision to offer you the noble position as our newest Prefect for the fifth year Slytherins. I know you will do well to represent your house. Enclosed you will find your Prefect badge. It is expected of you to wear it visibly on your robes at all times while on school grounds. _

_ Once again, congratulations! _

_ Headmaster Hoseok Lee _

That had been a month ago and Minho still couldn't believe it.  _ Him, _ a  _ prefect. _ What were the odds?

As if reminding him of his tendency to bend the rules to suit his own desires, a gray, furry paw emerged from one of Minho's deep, robe pockets. A small  _ meow  _ accompanied the paw as it batted at a stray black thread near the pocket lining.

"Dori," Minho hastily hissed, poking a finger at the paw. "You have to be quiet if we are ever going to smuggle you in." He sighed, waiting to see if his kitten would make another appearance. Apparently she understood the urgency in her young master's voice and remained concealed.

Minho already had the allotted two pets Hogwarts allowed. His two older cats, Soonie and Doongie, were safely registered and stored in their cages in one of the animal storage cars of the train. He loved both Soonie and Doongie, but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Dori at home. The young, gray tabby was the newest addition to Minho's feline family. He couldn't just abandon her at the Lee Manor - she was only a kitten! What kind of father would that make Minho? A  _ terrible  _ one!

He shuddered at the thought before continuing to make his way down the tight hallway of the train, looking for a familiar face. He swiftly peered through every window he passed until he found who he was looking for. He smiled as he saw the face of Seungmin Kim.

"Seungmin," Minho announced as he opened the sliding door to the cabin his best friend was seated in. "Long time, no see."

Seungmin reluctantly tore his eyes away from the newspaper he was previously buried in when Minho had originally slid the door open. He opened his mouth, about to say something, before squinting. Minho couldn't hide his amused smirk when he noticed Seungmin's eyes had honed in on the small pin just below the Slytherin crest on the breast of Minho's robe.

"No. Freaking. Way," Seungmin murmured. His dark brows turned down in irritation. "You didn't mention this in any of the owls we sent back and forth this summer."

"I didn't even know until a month ago," Minho attempted to defend himself. He fully stepped into the cabin before sliding the door behind him with a soft click.

_ "A month?!"  _ Seungmin accused. "You held out on telling me this for a whole  _ month?! _ What sort of best friend are you?"

"The Prefect kind," Minho replied, unaffected. Seungmin was being dramatic. When Minho sat down on the soft, blue quilted seats of the train cabin, there was another  _ meow!  _ Seungmin's eyes darted down to Minho's robe pocket. Minho gulped.

"Minho," Seungmin calmly began. "Why is your robe meowing?" His eyes slowly trailed up to give Minho an unwavering stare. Minho met it head on.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he easily lied. "I heard nothing." As if to further prove Seungmin's point, there was another meow, accompanied with the reappearance of the tiny, gray paw peeking out.

"Is that...Dori?" Seungmin slowly asked.

"...Yes," Minho admitted, lips pulling together in a flat line. When Seungmin simply stared at him, Minho let out an exasperated sigh. "I couldn't just leave her at home! She needs me!" He complained. Seungmin rolled his eyes.

"Right," he sarcastically remarked. _ "She _ needs  _ you.  _ Your house elves are perfectly qualified to take care of her."

"She doesn't like them," Minho argued with a sniff.

"I can't believe this," Seungmin tutted. "Your first official day as Prefect and you're already breaking rules. And it's smuggling a kitten into our dorm, of all things." He shook his head.

"I mean, are you really surprised?" Minho asked. Seungmin waited a beat before answering.

"No, not really."

"What were you reading, anyways?" Minho asked after a moment. "You looked pretty invested." Seungmin's lips turned down into a frown.

"It's today's issue of  _ The Daily Prophet," _ he answered. "Have you read it?" Minho shook his head. The paper wasn't really his first choice of reading materials.

"Here," Seungmin said, coming to sit next to Minho. "Check this out. There's been an ongoing investigation regarding the appearance of another muggle in our world."

Minho looked at the paper, eyes squinting as he tried to make out the moving image on the page. Although he didn't read the paper, he was familiar with this case to some degree. Everyone in the wizarding world was. Minho's parents had been complaining about it during mealtime when they gathered in the dining room. 

Recently, muggles had been appearing past the bounds of their world and into odd places like Diagon Alley or famously wealthy wizarding residential areas getting up to no good. There had been cases of robbery, vandalism, and in some of the worst cases, arson. When they were apprehended by Ministry officials, they were found to be dangerous and combative. Later on, these muggles seemed to have no recollection of what they had done, even under the effects of a truth serum. It was truly bizarre.

Minho's parents would distastefully grumble about how muggles were muddying up the wizarding world and creating subpar wizards. Minho wasn't sure he agreed with the view of his parents. It was a common belief of the older, wealthy wizards, but it didn't fully add up in Minho's personal experience. For example, the brightest Ravenclaw in their entire year had a muggle mum. The Ravenclaw's name was Hyunjin Hwang and he was excellent in almost every subject, but especially infamous around school for his natural affinity with transfiguration. 

The only thing that was more impressive than Hyunjin's marks was the fact that he was a metamorphmagus: a wizard that could change their appearance without the assistance of any sort of spell or Polyjuice Potion. Minho had never heard of any of the other students having this unique ability. Hyunjin was an anomaly; not only was he smart and a half-blood, but also a rare metamorphmagus.

"So what is the Ministry planning to do with these criminals?" Minho asked. Seungmin shrugged, folding the Prophet up.

"They haven't decided yet," he answered. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Isn't it odd?" Minho asked. "I mean...how are muggles even targeting these places? They shouldn't even know they exist. Isn't that why the Ministry of Magic was created in the first place? To keep problems like this from happening?"

"I guess they're not doing a very good job," Seungmin huffed.

"Don't let Changbin hear you," Minho quietly mumbled. "You know that his parents are aurors. He'd probably hex you if he heard you bad-mouthing the Ministry."

"He'd have to let a spell land first," Seungmin huffed. Minho gave his best friend a disbelieving look.

"He's the best dueler in our year," he reminded Seungmin.

"I can hold my own," Seungmin confidently retorted. While Seungmin was also very talented and revered when it came to dueling, Changbin was absolutely  _ fearsome.  _ Minho had seen classrooms completely decimated after Changbin had finished a duel. He wasn't sure the Ravenclaw ever lost.

Looking at the clock in the train hallway, Minho sighed.

"I have to go meet with the other Prefects to discuss my new 'responsibilities'," he explained before reluctantly getting to his feet. "I'll come back if I can, but if not, save a space for me at dinner, okay?" 

Seungmin held up an 'okay' sign, index finger meeting thumb.

"You got it," he responded. Minho shot him a smile before stepping out of their cabin. His smile dulled into a mask of indifference after he turned his back to his friend.

The last thing he wanted to do before starting the new school year was meet up with the rest of the Prefects. It was tradition that the Prefects always met up in cabins divided up by year to go over the rules and responsibilities and set goals for the upcoming school year. Minho honestly had no expectations. Still, he wouldn't be shown up by the other houses. Plus, he was new to this Prefect thing. It would be smart to attend if he wanted any hope of being a good example of their house. He didn't want to let their headmaster down. Headmaster Hoseok was beloved by all, including himself. 

_ Whack! _

Minho was jolted backwards after his body collided with another in the tight train hallway. He looked up, ready to exchange a short apology. When he saw familiar brown hair, he sighed, his mood souring. Of course he would inconveniently run into a Gryffindor on his way to this already inconvenient meeting. Not just any Gryffindor either, but Chan Bang - his arch nemesis. Chan looked just as unhappy to see Minho.

"Watch where you're going," Minho quipped, his tone clipped. The sooner this was over, the better. Chan's brows rose up his forehead as he let out a mirthless chuckle. 

"Wow," he commented. "Speak for yourself, snake." 

Minho rolled his eyes. What a typical, weak jab from a Gryffindor; always thinking their house was superior. The insult was dated and tired in Minho's opinion. Besides, it wasn't even an insult to him. He wouldn't have wanted to be in any house but Slytherin. His parents were Slytherin and their parents were Slytherin...as far as he knew, his lineage consisted of  _ only  _ Slytherins.

"Chan is everything oka - "

Another Gryffindor came down the hallway, but stopped a few feet behind Chan when his eyes landed on Minho.

The other wizard was just as familiar to Minho as Chan was, but he had no ill feelings towards this Gryffindor. In fact, he liked him quite a lot. He was Chan's best friend, Jisung Han.

"Just apologize so we can move on," Minho suggested in a bored drawl. "I have a meeting I'm going to be late for." He hated the sneer that was curled onto Chan's lips. He wanted to hex the expression off his face.

It was then that the light of the hallway caught onto the badge pinned on Chan's robes, in the exact place Minho had his badge pinned. In gold letters on a maroon crest was the dreaded word:  _ Prefect. _

"Oh  _ Merlin,"  _ Minho sighed in disappointment. Chan was the new Gryffindor Prefect? He was going to be out for Slytherin blood all year. Could life possibly get any worse? 

It seemed like the source of his disappointment finally clicked in Chan's brain as the Gryffindor looked down at Minho's nearly identical badge. Minho watched the way Chan's eyes widened while his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Is Headmaster Hoseok out of his mind?" Chan asked, eyes flicking back up to glare at Minho. "He made  _ you  _ a Prefect?"

Minho crossed his arms in front of his chest, unimpressed. Impatiently, he tapped his toe against the floor of the hallway.

"Of course he made me a Prefect," he replied, tilting his nose up. "I'm the best Slytherin has to offer."

Chan snorted.

"Slim pickings," he sneered. Minho growled, hand itching to reach for his wand concealed just beneath the inside of his robes. One spell wouldn't hurt, right?

"Chan," Jisung spoke up, placing a hand on Chan's shoulder. "Just let it go. You're going to be late."

Chan's eyes were still fiery with challenge as he stared Minho down. Minho wasn't afraid of Chan. Frankly, he wasn't really afraid of anything.

"Chan…?" Jisung pleaded. His desperate voice finally seemed to do the trick as Chan reluctantly broke their staring contest to look over his shoulder at Jisung. Jisung gave him wide, concerned eyes that had him deflating, shoulders slumping.

"He's right," Chan decided aloud, turning back to face Minho. "You're not worth the trouble." He pushed past Minho, roughly knocking their shoulders against each other.

_ 'I'm sorry,' _ Jisung silently mouthed as he quickly followed behind Chan. Minho waved him off. It wasn't Jisung's fault that his best friend was a complete prat. Minho simply shook his head before turning to follow behind the Gryffindors to the Prefect's compartment.

***

Changbin Seo raised his arm before pulling back the sleeve of his robe. His eyes squinted to read the numbers on his wristwatch.

_ 10:45 AM. _

He let out a sigh, dropping his arm. At this rate, his best friend was going to miss the train. Every student knew that the Hogwarts Express departed the station at eleven AM sharp. The train waited for no one, not even the brightest wizard in their year: Hyunjin Hwang.

Changbin silently cursed at himself. He knew he should've flooed to Hyunjin's house this morning to make sure his friend was awake. Hyunjin was always fashionably late, but this was downright ridiculous. There was only fifteen minutes until the train left the station.

Changbin nearly jumped out of his seat when there was a gentle rap against the door to his cabin.

_ Finally,  _ he exhaled in relief. As suddenly as his hopefulness had arrived, it was just as quickly extinguished. Peering into his cabin from outside in the hallway was not Hyunjin Hwang, but a much smaller boy. His yellow and black tie instantly revealed his Hufflepuff association. Cautiously, the boy slid the door open. A head full of soft, strawberry blonde hair and a face full of freckles popped inside the cabin. He looked familiar, but Changbin couldn’t remember his name. He didn’t have any Hufflepuff friends - not that there was anything  _ wrong  _ with them. House identity didn’t hold much weight in Changbin’s opinion. It was more a matter of convenience to be surrounded by like-minded individuals that Ravenclaw had in surplus: those with the thirst for knowledge and wisdom.

"Um..." the boy nervously mumbled. "Can I...uh...can I sit with you? I can't seem to find my friend I was supposed to meet up with and all of the other cabins are full."

Changbin immediately noticed how absolutely terrified this Hufflepuff seemed. It was perplexing. There was no reason the boy should feel scared. Was Changbin really  _ that _ intimidating? It wasn't like he was a Slytherin or anything. Nevertheless, he scooted over a bit closer to the window although he was alone in his cabin at the moment.

"Sure," Changbin replied. "My friend was supposed to meet me, too, but he never showed." He took another annoyed look at his watch.

_ 10:50 _

_ Dammit, Hyunjin. _

Changbin watched as the small Hufflepuff entered, towing a worn luggage set behind him. He was surprised the boy was able to lug it along. The trunk looked as big as he was.

After the boy pulled his luggage inside the cabin, he sat down on the opposite blue bench with a sigh. Changbin took a moment to assess the Hufflepuff. He had definitely seen him around school before, but still couldn’t recall his name. Had they had classes before? Honestly, classes and Quidditch had claimed most of Changbin’s life at Hogwarts thus far - it was hard to be focused on much else, especially when your parents were aurors. 

The smaller boy looked quite somber with his head bowed. His eyes seemed to be fixed on his small palms that were spread out on his thighs. Changbin felt like he should say something to break the silence. He didn’t want their whole trip to Hogwarts together to be filled with awkward silence. There was no way he’d be able to do anything productive with this tense atmosphere thick in the air of their small cabin.

“I’m Changbin Seo,” he eventually decided upon, introducing himself.

The boy opposite of him looked up quickly, startled. Changbin took in his small, faerie-like features: wide, expressive, dark brown eyes; cute, rounded nose; small, yet pouty, pink lips; smatterings of freckles that dusted his nose and cheeks. Changbin had never seen someone his own age look so young and so...pure? Was that the word? Growing up in a world where his parents had exposed him to stories of evil wizards in wars before he was even born, he wasn’t used to seeing something so obviously innocent.

“I know,” the Hufflepuff quietly said. “You’re on the Quidditch team. You’re brilliant.”

It was Changbin’s turn to be surprised, chest slightly swelling with pride. He was one of two beaters for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team - his personal favorite achievement he had under his belt since being placed in Ravenclaw on his first night at Hogwarts.

“I...didn’t know anyone noticed,” Changbin humbly admitted. “Thank you…” He trailed off, voice tapering with an unasked question.

“Felix,” the Hufflepuff supplied with a small smile. “Felix Lee.”

“Felix…” Changbin quietly repeated, the smile he had slowly slipping from his lips. Felix Lee...Students talked about him - about his lineage. The things he had overheard from students were rarely nice, things like - 

“Holy  _ shit!”  _

Changbin was ripped from his thoughts at the loud exclamation as the doors to the cabin he and Felix shared were swung open. Both of the boys’ heads whipped to look at their new guest.

The boy in the doorway was all limbs - long legs, long arms, long neck. He looked frazzled: strands of his long, blonde bangs flopping to obscure his eyes, cheeks flushed ruddy with exertion, lips parted as he took in large gulps of air. 

_ “Merlin,”  _ Changbin hissed. “Are you  _ ever  _ on time, Hyunjin?!”

Even through his laboured breathing, Hyunjin managed a toothy grin, his eyes crinkling at the action. He took a few steps into the cabin, pausing when his eyes caught onto Felix. The two boys stared at each other, wide doe eyes locked onto curious crescents as the train loudly whistled - signaling the start of departure from the King’s Cross Station. Changbin watched as Hyunjin’s head slightly tilted to the side in confusion.

“This is Felix Lee,” Changbin quickly offered, hoping to diffuse the tension that was beginning to gather in their small compartment. “And close the door behind you.”

That seemed to do the trick, Hyunjin snapping out of his intense stare as he quickly made to shut the cabin doors he had thrust open moments ago in his dramatic entrance. Changbin rolled his eyes upwards, shaking his head slightly.

As Hyunjin turned, making his way to sit next to Changbin, luggage in hand, he stumbled. The Hogwarts express lurched as it began to roll away from the station, tossing Hyunjin onto his bottom in an ungraceful movement next to Changbin.

_ “Oof!”  _ Hyunjin exhaled as his rear met the seat. Although his best friend was the brightest wizard of their year, Changbin couldn’t help but marvel at the absolute klutz Hyunjin could be.

"You almost missed the train, you bloody idiot," Changbin sighed, fingers coming to massage at his temples. Hyunjin only pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

_ "Almost,"  _ he cheekily reminded him. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Changbin only offered a dark, unimpressed glare to his best friend. Hyunjin playfully crossed his eyes before his elegant nose morphed into something more reminiscent of a pig's snout. He let out a few small snorts before Changbin was fighting back a grin.

_ "Merlin,"  _ they heard Felix breathe out in astonishment. "Y-you're a metamorphmagus!"

Hyunjin's nose returned to its normal,  _ human _ shape before he turned to look at Felix. 

"I am," he easily agreed. "The only one in our school as far as I know."

"That's…" Felix paused, looking for the right words. Changbin tensed slightly, worried for a moment. Hyunjin was sensitive about his abilities. During their first year, he had been made fun of by the other first years; he hadn't had a good grasp on his abilities yet and sometimes his hair would change beyond his control. When it would curl up when he got mad or change to an unnatural color when he got too excited, he was laughed at. Now, as a fifth year, he had excellent control over his abilities and was even sometimes the object of envy from their peers. Still, Changbin knew it was a sore spot for Hyunjin. Words from cruel children could still sting years later.

"That's so... _ brilliant!"  _ Felix finally gushed. Changbin silently thanked Merlin that Felix found Hyunjin amazing - as he should. There would be no way for him to mend the awkwardness that would have come if Felix had offended Hyunjin. It would be an unbearable six hours. Slowly, his shoulders deflated, the tension leaving his body as Hyunjin happily preened by his side.

"This is my best friend, Hyunjin Hwang," Changbin spoke up to make up for his friend's impoliteness.

Hyunjin looked at Changbin, blinking curiously. When Changbin gave him a pointed look and a nudge to his ribs, he finally understood.

"Right, sorry," he quickly apologized, thrusting a large hand out for Felix to shake. "And you're Felix, like Changbin said."

Felix's eyes once again widened as he took Hyunjin's hand in his own.

"Aren't you like...the top of our year?" He quietly asked, failing to keep the awe out of his words. Hyunjin only nodded as they shook hands.

"That would be correct," he easily agreed before their handshake ended.

_ "And _ you're a metamorphmagus?" Felix sighed. "How lucky. I have the hardest time with certain spells."

Changbin didn't say the glaringly obvious observation as to why Felix would struggle: he was born from muggles. 

Wizards and witches that came from muggle parents sometimes had to work harder than those with one or both parents with magic blood. The majority of them weren't raised around magic and probably didn't have anyone around to answer any questions about magic outside of the school year. It had to be hard to play catch up, Changbin grimly thought. Hyunjin was from a mixed lineage and Changbin had seen first-hand how stubbornly devoted his best friend was to being the best wizard he could be. He could only imagine what Felix's experiences were like.

"Really?" Hyunjin asked. "I'm a tutor, you know. I mean, it's only Ravenclaws who turn up for sessions, but if you need help I'm available."

"You're serious?" Felix asked. Hyunjin smiled and nodded, his blonde hair bobbing with the movement.

"Sure," he confirmed. "It's not a problem at all. I have a very high success rate."

Changbin rolled his eyes again at his friend's words. Hyunjin was ever the blunt one. He may be smart and know a lot of words, but apparently "humble" wasn't one of them. Luckily, Felix seemed undeterred.

"I would love that," he eagerly agreed.

And just like that, an unexpected friendship had blossomed between two intelligent eagles and one curious badger.


	2. The Transfer From the Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who read, commented, bookmarked, or gave kudos! I really appreciate all of you! This story will have additional ships - I'm just waiting until things start to develop to tag. Hyunho is definitely the main one. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I also have a curious cat and a twitter if you want to interact! Feel free to come say hi or ask questions.  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)

Jeongin Yang looked around the dimly-lit, circular room in curiosity. This was supposedly the great Headmaster's quarters, but he found that quite hard to believe. The room was abundant with odds and ends; knick knacks and out of place objects hiding in every corner. Some objects were things Jeongin was familiar with while others were as foreign as this castle. 

Back home at Durmstrang, the Headmaster's quarters had been made from the same gray stone as the castle. It was always cold - impossibly so. The accents of wrought iron furniture and impeccable order kept any meetings as unwelcoming and clinical as possible. Jeongin still remembered the first and last meeting that had been held in that office: 

The day of his expulsion.

A beautiful, crooning noise dragged Jeongin from his thoughts of his old home; thoughts of cold, unforgiving mountains and an even more cold and unforgiving academy for magic. Turning his head, Jeongin’s eyes are met with the sight of a magnificent, beautiful bird. It's wings were an array of fiery oranges and reds that shifted in shade when the beast adjusted its position. 

_ A phoenix,  _ his mind supplied.  _ An actual phoenix is standing just a few yards away from me. _ The bird was so stunning that it took Jeongin a moment to realize that the phoenix was not his only company in the room.

Seated next to the golden perch the phoenix sat upon is a wizard swathed in purple and black robes made from a beautiful, expensive silk. He looks so young with his dark hair and twinkling eyes. The smile stretched across his lips was friendly. As it grew wider, Jeongin felt his nervous heartbeat start to slow down in turn.

"You act as if you have never seen a phoenix before," this unfamiliar wizard comments in lieu of a formal greeting. "This is Wonho. You can pet him, if you'd like."

"I-I'm here to meet the Headmaster," Jeongin stutters out, taking a few, tentative steps closer. "I'm a transfer...from Durmstrang." He swallowed thickly, nervous at the implication 'transfer' undoubtedly carried.

_ More like rejected,  _ his mind meanly reminded him. His fists clenched down at his sides.

"Ah, I know who you are already Jeongin Yang," the wizard continued on, charming dimples poking into both of his pale cheeks. "My name is Professor Hoseok. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Jeongin's eyes widened before he's quickly prostrate, bending down low in a sign of respect - something he had learned in his four previous years at Durmstrang. It was habit by now, drilled into his being.

"That's not necessary," the Headmaster quickly assures him. "Although I do appreciate your manners. Your...previous record had me a little concerned, I will admit, but you seem like a fine, young wizard."

Jeongin's cheeks burned in shame. So his reputation  _ had  _ gotten around. It would have been foolish to believe otherwise. He had known that when he applied.

"Come have a seat," Professor Hoseok suggested. "Let's have a chat, shall we?"

Jeongin glanced once more at the beautiful firebird before slowly sinking into the small armchair across from where Professor Hoseok sat behind his desk. He still had a friendly smile on his lips that Jeongin doesn't quite understand. Doesn't the Headmaster know he's… _ 'dangerous'? _

As if reading his mind, the Headmaster was quick to begin speaking. "I believe character is to be judged by the choices we make, wouldn't you say so, Jeongin?"

Jeongin didn't know what else to do other than nod his head in agreement.

"And sometimes we make good choices, other times bad ones," the Headmaster continued. "But I think sometimes those bad choices allow us to learn and teach us lessons. And I don't think one bad choice should define a person's entire character. We're all human, after all."

The Headmaster's eyes were so kind and his smile was so warm. Jeongin could feel his bottom lip tremble at his words. It was such a drastic change from the coldness he had been treated with at Durmstrang. Though his marks were good and his professors had always spoken in his favor, his one mistake had cost him his entire wizarding future. 

Just as soon as he had raised his wand and uttered those fateful words, he was in the Headmaster’s office. After the most dispassionate and unapologetic lecture he had ever had to endure, he stepped out of the office. Just outside the door was his luggage, already magically packed away. His animal companion - a crup named Alex - was obediently waiting for his arrival. Not even her cold, wet nose and tentative waggle of her two tails could bring a smile to his face.

One mistake and he was effortlessly whisked away from the cold mountains of northern Europe.

_ Expelled. _

Wiping the back of his palm against his tired eyes, Jeongin was surprised to find his cheeks wet with tears. There were no tears at Durmstrang. Weakness was not allowed - students were taught like a militant force, young wizards and witches trained in every type of magic. They were raised to be strong - even classes involving the dark arts were not exempt from the curriculum.

Though he was crying, Jeongin felt something inside him lessen; something like relief. He was given a second chance by Headmaster Hoseok. He had no idea  _ why,  _ but he was thankful. Fate had been kind and granted him a second chance. There was no way he would mess this up a second time.

“Now, now, child,” Headmaster Hoseok soothed, passing an embroidered handkerchief to Jeongin. “No need for tears. Everything will work out. Besides, I need your assistance with one more thing before I send you off to your dormitory.”

At his words, Jeongin sniffled, looking up as he tried to subdue the overwhelming mess of emotions he felt crashing into him like waves upon a shore. The Headmaster was smiling, wire-rimmed glasses slipping down the handsome slope of his nose.

“What is it?” Jeongn asked. “Whatever task you ask of me, I can do it.”

The eagerness and sincerity behind his words must have shown as the Headmaster chuckled in response before standing from his throne of a chair. Jeongin watched with curious eyes as the other wizard took casual strides around his office of knick-knacks. He paused in front of a shelf of books, larger than the one Jeongin had been initially examining.

“Come on my old friend,” the Headmaster spoke, standing on tip-toes to reach up towards the top of the bookcase. Jeongin’s brows furrowed as the Headmaster retrieved a very old and frankly  _ ugly  _ hat. It was the traditional wizard hat, rumpled and wrinkled and crudely stitched in some places.

“Before I can send you to a dorm, it might help to know which one to send you to,” Headmaster Hoseok said as he brought the hat over to where Jeongin still sat. “Here at Hogwarts, we have four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You can think of your house as your family. Your wins and achievements are theirs just as much as yours. You will share both your gains and losses.”

While that made sense, Jeongin wasn’t sure where the old hat fit in all of this. As if hearing his thoughts, the hat twisted, a face appearing from the folds and wrinkles. Jeongin’s eyes widened - the hat was  _ alive?! _

“This is the Sorting Hat,” Headmaster Hoseok explained. “Every witch or wizard that has attended this school has had this hat on their head. It is tradition - the hat will sort you to where you belong. He is never wrong.”

Headmaster Hoseok sent a wink in Jeongin’s direction. Jeongin was nervously flicking his eyes between the hat and the Headmaster. He didn’t want that thing on his head. It was terrifying! Still, if this was what it took - he would brave it out.

His back was rigid when the Headmaster set the hat atop his head. He flinched as it seemed to move, deceptively heavy.

“Ah,” a voice came from above.  _ The hat is talking,  _ his mind supplied.  _ Merlin, the hat was actually talking. _ “Fascinating stuff - an interesting mind indeed. Many things to consider. There’s bravery - a very Gryffindor quality. You’re a powerful wizard, too, yes. Smart and capable - very Ravenclaw. Yet knowledge isn’t what you’re most after, no. There’s a sharp edge to your wit: cunning and determined. To me, that seems very Slytherin - a house that will most definitely help your reach success - but no. You’re not a snake; no fangs or venom beneath it all.”

Jeongin swallowed, unnerved by his mind being read so loudly in the otherwise quiet room. Would this hat see the darkness; see the power Jongin held over the shadows? Would the hat see what he had done at Durmstrang? See his biggest regret?

“So much untapped potential that held you back before, yes,” the hat continued. “Unwavering loyalty and the struggle to always do what is right. You know your gifts, but you do not boast or brag - you simply work hard.” There was a pause where Jeongin could hear his pulse thud loudly in his ears.

“Hufflepuff!” The hat shouted, causing Jeongin to jump in his seat.

“H-hufflepuff?” The word felt foreign on his tongue as the Headmaster removed the hat with a patient smile.

“That’s correct,” the Headmaster confirmed, leisurely walking to place the enchanted hat back upon his spot on the bookshelf. “You know, I was a Hufflepuff myself.” Jeongin simply blinked at the Headmaster.

“We are sometimes overlooked. Our patience and kindness are sometimes mistaken for weakness, but I assure you,” the Headmaster continued. “We are a force to be reckoned with. Welcome to Hogwarts, Jeongin Yang.”

“How - where - ,” Jeongin stuttered, overwhelmed with everything that was being thrown his way so very fast. “How will I find my dormitory, Headmaster? Is there a map?”

“Hogwarts has no map,” the twinkle was still in the Headmaster’s eyes as he sat back down in his chair. His fingers interlaced before he rested his chin atop them like a hammock. A smile made its way to his lips. “But I think I know the perfect person to help you find your way.”

***

Felix was busy eating, periodically tuning in and out to the conversations going on at the Hufflepuff table. The first feast of the school year was always something spectacular. The enchanted candles floated above in the tall ceilings of the Great Hall, creating a truly magical ambience for all of the students and staff to enjoy.

For a brief moment, Felix remembered the complete awe he felt as a first year taking in the surroundings. Most young witches and wizards grew up hearing stories from their families about the legendary Hogwarts, eagerly waiting in anticipation for the day their owls would come with their acceptance letter.

Felix never had that.

He grew up a perfectly normal, average Australian boy. He went to school with all the other muggle children and studied subjects like math and reading and science. He had friends and lived in a nice, quiet neighborhood with his mum and father. Everything was blissfully  _ normal. _

It wasn’t until the summer of his tenth year of life that Felix’s world changed: the day the owl arrived with his letter. 

It was a beautiful summer morning as he and his parents gathered around the kitchen table. They were eating breakfast together, customary for a lazy, summer Sunday. No school and no work meant Felix was granted the luxury of sleeping in a few hours later than normal and waking up to the smell of perfectly browned waffles wafting up from beneath the small gap between his bedroom door and floor.

At the time, his mother had been, ironically enough, looking over the school supplies list the middle school had sent through the post. She periodically took sips from her coffee mug as her eyes scanned down the piece of paper in front of her.

“How about we head over to the store today, Lixxie?” She suggested after she had looked over the list completely. “Get a head start before the whole town is scrambling for supplies.” She gave him one of her warm smiles, eyes crinkling. Felix couldn’t do much but smile back, enthusiastically nodding his head in silent agreement. 

There was something so exciting about picking out coordinating spiral notebooks and folders each school year. Felix especially enjoyed the pretty folders with adorable, cuddly puppies on them or beautiful fields of flowers. Maybe if he was in luck, the store they went to today would carry  _ both. _

Their pleasant morning breakfast was interrupted by a loud, out-of-place hoot. Felix curiously picked his head up at the sound, his stack of waffles momentarily forgotten. There was the sound of fluttering wings before a giant owl landed on the open window sill of their kitchen. It flapped its wings, shaking it’s feathers out. At its feet laid an envelope addressed to Felix.

There was silence in the kitchen as the three occupants looked at the peculiar, uninvited guest to breakfast. Felix thought owls were nocturnal creatures; what was one doing out in broad daylight? Even more perplexing was the envelope the bird brought that was addressed to him. When the owl showed no signs of moving, simply blinking it’s large, wide eyes at them, his father bravely leaned across the table to take the mysterious envelope.

“What’s this?” He asked, turning the mail over to look at the back. His lips tugged into a frown, creases appearing on his forehead. He briefly looked up at Felix before tearing the envelope open. He pulled out the aged parchment that was sealed inside the envelope, unfolding it to read its contents. Felix’s stomach was uncomfortably churning the further his father read and the deeper his frown became. Was it a letter from one of his teachers? It was summer, but there was that one math teacher that didn’t seem to like him last year. It wasn’t really Felix’s fault that -

_ Smack! _

Felix jumped in his seat when his father angrily slammed the letter onto the wooden table top of the kitchen table. The silverware rattled with the force of his action. He looked over at Felix’s mum who was equally as shocked by his sudden angry behavior.

“I need to call my mother,” he said through gritted teeth. The legs of his chair scraped noisily against the tiled floor as he pushed his chair back before standing and exiting the kitchen without another word. The owl still seated at the window sill let out another hoot before flapping its wings and departing from their kitchen.

“Felix, honey,” his mum said, voice strained. “Why don’t you head up to your room? I think your father and I need to have a talk.” The uncomfortable feeling in Felix’s tummy only intensified at her tone, but he nodded anyways before racing up to his bedroom.

There was a lot of yelling that Felix heard that day through his bedroom door. Yelling from his father on the phone and his parents fighting. There was also the sound of his mother loudly weeping. It was awful and terrifying. The worst part was that Felix could do nothing to either help or escape from the situation. He was a ten year old boy - what could he possibly do?

Felix shook his head, his vision focusing on the plate of fried chicken in front of him. He suddenly found he didn’t have an appetite. He looked up, quietly observing as his house joked and laughed with each other. Hufflepuff: home of the loyal and patient. They were his family - a true blessing from the sorting hat five years ago. Hufflepuffs were kind and fair. As a muggle-born, Felix couldn't have wished for a better set of people to live and learn alongside.

With his appetite gone, Felix pushed the gold plate away from him. The smell was almost too much for his suddenly unsettled stomach. He reached instead for his goblet of water, pausing when the table got oddly quiet and a shadow loomed onto the table over where Felix was seated. Slowly, he turned looking up to see the smiling face of the Head of Hufflepuff House: Professor Tuan.

“It’s so nice to see you again Felix,” he happily greeted. 

Felix’s favorite subject at Hogwarts was Care of Magical Creatures - the class Professor Tuan taught. He enjoyed the young wizard's teaching style and the way they both shared a love for creatures of all types. Professor Tuan’s class was his happy place. That being said, it was still odd to be paid a visit at his house’s table.

“It’s nice to see you too, Professor,” Felix politely returned the greeting with a small bow. Professor Tuan’s expression remained as happy and as friendly as ever.

“I just wanted to stop by to let you know that Headmaster Hoseok would like to see you in his office after dinner,” he explained. Felix could feel his lips tug down in a frown. Well  _ that  _ didn’t sound good. His professor must have caught his expression as he hastily added, “It’s nothing bad; don’t worry. He has...well...an  _ assignment  _ for you.”

Wasn’t it a little early for assignments? Felix glanced down the Hufflepuff table, eyes settling on the table where the staff was seated for every meal. Headmaster Hoseok was already looking in his direction. He was dressed in purple robes, looking very much the part of Headmaster as he sat directly in the middle of all of the great witches and wizards who were employed at the school. The Headmaster smiled before he winked at Felix.

Felix had to blink a few times, stunned, before turning back to Professor Tuan.

“Uh...alright,” he stated. “I’ll make sure to meet him after dinner.”

“Wonderful,” Professor Tuan replied, beautiful white teeth appearing as his smile grew. “I will let him know. I’ll meet you outside his office after dinner.” He gave a friendly pat to Felix’s shoulder before turning and heading back to the staff table. Well, that was... _ odd. _

“What was that all about?” One of his roommates, Yunho, asked from next to him.

“I’m not sure,” Feilx mumbled. “I guess...the Headmaster wants to see me after dinner.” Yunho gave him a worried look before returning to his dinner. Felix let out a small sigh. This was already turning out to be a weird year.

***

Felix stared at the enchanted column that led to the Headmaster’s office. Professor Tuan was already waiting for him at the entrance like he said he would be, his wand out to cast the silent spell that revealed the spiral staircase. Only professors and select staff had knowledge of the spell that unlocked the magical staircase. It prevented unannounced visits that would steal the Headmaster’s precious time and attention away from whatever other things he was attending to. Headmaster Hoseok was a busy man.

“Headmaster Hoseok is already waiting for you,” Professor Tuan commented, giving a swift flick of his wand. The movement caused the bricks of the column to rearrange themselves as the pillar twisted to reveal the staircase. “Head on up, Felix.” 

Felix took one last look at his Head of House. Professor Tuan only offered another one of his warm, encouraging smiles. 

_It’s okay, Felix,_ Felix reminded himself. _You have done nothing wrong._

With a steadying, deep breath, he made his way up the stairs. Each press of his boots against the stone steps had his legs feeling wobbly like jelly. He had never been called upon by the Headmaster. This had to be serious.

Instead of entering in a timely fashion, Felix paused outside the door that led to the Headmaster’s private quarters. The door was made of a dark wood, bordered by a gold frame. There was a message inscribed into the filigree on the metal, but it was a mess of Latin that Felix could not decipher. It was fair to say he was nervous as he continued to dawdle. He trusted Professor Tuan. When the professor had said Felix wasn’t in trouble, there wasn’t a reason Felix  _ shouldn’t  _ have trusted him. He knew his professor would let him know if he was, indeed, in trouble. Still, those facts didn’t settle the unease Felix felt. It was best to just enter and find out what it was the Headmaster needed to tell him.

Felix gripped the golden doorknob with a clammy hand, slowly twisting it. Even slower, he pushed the ornate door open. The office was dimly lit by candle holders on the walls and a roaring fire in the fireplace. It was homey. 

“Felix Lee,” a welcoming voice called out. “I’ve been expecting you.” 

Felix knew the kind voice could belong to no one else but Headmaster Hoseok. He had a way of making students feel comfortable despite whatever the circumstances may be. 

Stepping further into the room, Felix gently closed the door behind him. The Headmaster was sitting behind his desk, still swathed in the purple robes he wore during dinner. He had a soft smile on his face as he surveyed Felix.

“Why do you look so nervous?” Headmaster Hoseok curiously asked. “I heard you pacing outside my door for at least five minutes.” 

Felix blanched at the Headmaster’s words. Had he been that loud? When the Headmaster sent him a playful wink from behind the frames of his wire glasses, Felix relaxed. The Headmaster just had a way of knowing everything happening around Hogwarts. He really shouldn’t be surprised by now.

“I...I’ve never heard of any good coming from being called to a professor's office,” Felix mumbled, nervously wringing out his hands. “Back in the muggle word, being sent to the principal's office was usually for something bad.”

“Good thing we are not in the muggle world then,” Headmaster Hoseok remarked with a knowing smile. “Am I correct?”

“I’m not...in trouble?” Felix doubtfully asked, still unsure that this wasn’t an announcement of his expulsion.

“Should you be in trouble?” The Headmaster gently asked. “Have you already broken some rule in the few hours school has been in session?”

Felix was quick to shake his head. “N-no,” he stammered. “Of course not.” The Headmaster grinned, eyes crinkling with the effort.

“It was a joke, Felix,” he chuckled. “Come sit. I merely require your assistance with something.”

Felix tilted his head in curiosity. What could the Headmaster possibly need  _ his  _ help with? He was nothing extraordinary: a muggle-born wizard who was doing okay in most subjects but nothing that would make him stand out. Either way, he was eager to hear what task the Headmaster deemed him a good candidate for. With that in mind, Felix approached the Headmaster’s desk, taking a seat in the chair across from the other wizard.

“Professor Tuan tells me you’re one of the brightest students in his Care of Magical Creatures class,” the Headmaster revealed. “He says you are exceptionally gentle and have an aura the creatures immediately feel at ease with.”

Care of Magical Creatures was a class Felix never dreaded. He felt that he had a pretty good understanding of animals. He was an empathetic person and apparently the animals picked up on that. It felt good to hear his skill wasn’t only in his head - that the professor of the class also agreed with his self-assessment.

“I have a task I needed a fifth year for and I think you would be the perfect person to ask for assistance from,” the Headmaster’s voice was still gentle, the hint of his previous warm smile still lingering on his lips.

“Do you need me to look after Wonho?” Felix asked, head turning slightly to the right to eye the large phoenix that was perched on a gold post, it’s head ducked behind a shimmering, golden wing as he slept. Wonho was the Headmaster’s companion, a rare creature called a phoenix. The Headmaster’s eyes briefly flicked in the snoozing bird’s direction before returning back to Felix.

“No, no,” he assured. “Wonho is doing just fine. It’s actually a human I need your assistance with.”

A frown tugged the corners of Felix’s lips down. He wasn’t exactly the most popular student amongst the fifth years. His fellow Hufflepuffs treated him fairly for the most part, but he was often the butt of the jokes and pranks of the rest of the student body - mostly coming from the Slytherins. Being a muggleborn wasn’t exactly a very desirable trait amongst most wizards.

"I have a transfer from Durmstrang," Headmaster Hoseok continued, eyes twinkling from behind wire-rimmed glasses. "He was sorted into Hufflepuff earlier today. I was wondering if you could be his guide as he gets settled in."

Felix blinked in surprise. He hadn't heard anyone talk of any transfers and while the sorting ceremony went on. There had been no one that looked older than a first year up on that stage before dinner. A fifth year would  _ definitely  _ stand out amongst a group of short first-year children. It was as if the Headmaster knew what Felix was thinking, the smile on his lips patient as Felix gathered the mess his thoughts had become.

"I'm...not a Head Boy," he slowly stated. "Wouldn't someone like Jinho be better suited for this sort of task?"

The Headmaster tapped his chin in mock thoughtfulness, his eyes drifting up and away. It didn't fool Felix.

"I think Jinho has his plate pretty full this year, wouldn't you say?" Headmaster Hoseok eventually questioned in return. He blindly grabbed a lemon drop from the tray on his desk, unwrapping the yellow plastic with a graceful tug of his fingers. He popped the candy in his mouth before grabbing the small tray in his hand. He held it out to Felix. "Would you like one? They're quite delightful."

Felix shook his head, too overwhelmed with being assigned what felt like such a huge task. It was quite daunting; he - ordinary, unassuming, Felix Lee - was going to be entrusted with the heavy task of explaining the ins and outs of Hogwarts to someone from a prestigious school like Durmstrang. Felix was a muggleborn - most of the time  _ he  _ didn’t even understand how Hogwarts worked. The transfer would be better informed reading  _ Hogwarts: A History. _

“What do you say Felix?” Headmaster Hoseok asked. Somehow, his confidence in Felix made him feel more at ease. Felix could slowly feel the tight laces of tension against his chest untie one by one until he was uttering a timid:

“If you're really sure I’m the most capable student for the job…”

“Oh, Felix,” Headmaster Hoseok happily sighed. “You’re the first Hufflepuff that came to mind.”

This fact baffled Felix. There were so many students at Hogwarts; so many bright witches and wizards that stood out amongst the rest. Felix did his best to remain quiet and small, yet somehow he had caught the attention of the  _ Headmaster,  _ of all people. No one ever said no when the Headmaster requested their assistance - Felix was no exception to this fact.

“So, where is this new student?” Felix asked, resigned to his fate, trusting that Headmaster Hoseok knew what he was doing. He  _ was  _ the Headmaster for a reason, after all.

“He’s waiting at the bottom of the staircase with Professor Tuan,” Headmaster Hoseok replied. “He left just as you came up.”

Felix’s brows furrowed in confusion. He hadn’t seen anyone aside from Professor Tuan when he had ascended the moving, spiral staircase that led to the Headmaster’s quarters. As his mind struggled to figure out the mystery, Headmaster Hoseok simply looked on, a small, knowing smile on his lips. It was as if he knew exactly what Felix was thinking; struggling to make sense of what he had just heard. 

“Is there a problem, Felix?” He asked.

“N-no,” Felix stuttered, shaking his head. “No, Headmaster. I’ll just head out then. Start my duties and all.” Felix rose from his chair, more than ready to exit Headmaster Hoseok’s office. He paused after rising. “Um...what exactly is his name, sir?” Felix asked.

Headmaster Hoseok’s eyes twinkled as he replied:

“Jeongin Yang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)

**Author's Note:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)


End file.
